1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices and systems for holding an object or objects on a slot track or slot wall panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slotwall panels, slot tracks and corresponding brackets are well known systems for mounting objects on walls or other surfaces. Some slotwall and slot track brackets are easily moved and subject in inadvertent removal or dislodging. Other brackets are known that can be more securely connected to a slotwall panel or slot track. Devices and systems are known for mounting bicycles from wall and ceiling surfaces. There is a continuing need for improved brackets for slotwall panels and slot tracks that are easy to use and able to securely support large and heavy objects.